


Wings

by SmileySmiles137



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Is this how u tag, Jace an Izzy r gone :'((((((((, M/M, Reincarnation, im sowwie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySmiles137/pseuds/SmileySmiles137
Summary: It was one of those days where Magnus had no clients.Which meant he had time to think, nothing to keep him occupied.And no matter what was going on, war or no war, his thoughts always came back to Alec. It had been a two centuries, and nothing had changed. The grief would crash down on him, suffocating him until he couldn’t see anything clearly....Alec gasped, eyes flying open as he took his first breath in two hundred thirty seven years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilirishgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilirishgirl/gifts).



It was one of those days where Magnus had no clients.

Which meant he had time to think, nothing to keep him occupied.

And no matter what was going on, war or no war, his thoughts always came back to Alec. It had been a two _centuries_ , and nothing had changed. The grief would crash down on him, suffocating him until he see anything clearly.

His blue-eyed shadowhunter had died way too early, only a year after the war with Sebastian. When they had resolved their fight, Magnus thought everything would be okay. And it was. Now, Downworlders and shadowhunters lived in peace and harmony, their previous disgust for each other long forgotten.

Ever since being promoted to Head of the Institute, Alec had opened the Academy to vampires, Seelies, warlocks, and werewolves. Downworlders who used to hate each other were becoming _parabatai_ , and Magnus could not be prouder of the change his boyfriend was responsible for.

But then Magnus had accompanied Izzy, Jace, and Alec on a mission which was supposed to be about only a dozen or so Shax demons.

Instead, they were ambushed by far more.

Alec had thrown himself in front of Jace when a Ravener had lunged at his parabatai, saving his brother’s life, but in the process, getting himself killed.

Magnus had spent the first year in a mix of shock and grief, reaching out every morning to kiss his boyfriend awake, only to find an empty bed. Waiting for his shadowhunter to come home in the evenings, only to realize he would never see those blue eyes again. Never hear that wonderful laugh that seemed to improve the mood of everyone in the room. What he wouldn’t give… just to see his face one last time…

…

Alec gasped, eyes flying open, as he took his first breath in two hundred thirty seven years. Silver and white tendrils of of magic seeped out of his fingers as he coughed and tried to regain use of his lungs.

Confusion. Fear. Panic. Confusion.

Emotions flitted in and out of his brain like water trickling through his fingers, as well as memories and names.

Gold-green cat eyes. A boy with golden hair, wielding a glowing blade. A beautiful girl with midnight black eyes, on her knees and sobbing at someone’s grave.

_My sister._

_My grave._

_Jace. Izzy. Clary. Simon…_

_Magnus._

_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus._

Alec stared in confusion at the white sparks of light exploding from his hand. He was in a box-a coffin-and he banged on the lid, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Let me out! Let me out, let me out, let me out!”

A silver burst of magic sent the top of the coffin flying and Alec shot up into a sitting position, panting frantically as he squinted into the darkness.

Then he noticed something weighing down his back. They were like a separate set of arms, and Alec spread them. Wings. In the dim light, Alec could make out white feathers, scattered with black speckles along the tips.

He was… he was a warlock.

Alec’s head spun in confusion. His runes had vanished, and eventually, his brain could come up with no other explanation other than the fact that he was an reincarnation.

Magnus...He had to find Magnus. Alec concentrated on the magic in his hands, using them to light up the small room and locate a small stairwell. Memories were slowly returning, and Alec recalled Magnus explaining how magic worked.

_“Imagine your warlock mark disappearing, and boom, you’ve got a glamour.”_

Alec did just that, and although the strange weight on his back didn’t go away, he couldn’t see his wings anymore, so that was something.

He climbed the steps, tripping quite a few times as feeling returned to his feet, and hissing when his eyes met sunlight for the first time in two centuries.

After walking aimlessly for an hour, he found the exit of the unnecessarily huge graveyard and spotted a passing mundane.

Alec jogged up to the young boy, “Excuse me, but, uh, what year is it?”

The boy gave him an incredulous look that told him he was insane, “Dude, are you okay? It’s 2251, January 16th.”

Alec choked on his own spit, “ _What_?”

“Are you a time-traveler or something?” The mundane joked, and walked off.

Alec turned around and read the graveyard sign.

Golden Crest Graveyard, 87 Melent St, Brooklyn

Alec smiled. Magnus’s loft was only a mile away. Then he realized Izzy and Jace would be long gone by now. Holding back unshed tears, Alec walked, hoping that Magnus hadn’t moved to Rome, or some other place of the other side of the road.

Much to his relief, imprinted next to the buzzer was the word **BANE** , just as Alec remembered it.

A few giggling teenage girls pressed one of the buzzers and slipped inside. Alec held the door open just as they disappeared and entered the building. As he climbed the steps to Magnus’s loft, he wondered if he should have rang the buzzer, but then shrugged and raised his hand to knock.

But then hesitated.

What if Magnus had moved on? Alec shook his head, telling himself not to be hurt if Magnus had a boyfriend or girlfriend. He had been gone for over two hundred years, after all.

Alec knocked, and the voice that answered him ignited butterflies in his stomach.

“Unless it is a life or death situation, I don’t want anything to do with you!”

Magnus threw the door open, looking irritated. Alec felt his breath catch in his throat, his boyfriend looked exactly as he did the last time he saw him.

But instead of saying a greeting, or anything friendly for that matter, Magnus’s eyes were flooded with anger.

Alec felt himself flung against a wall, coils of writhing magic holding him down and choking him.

“What kind of demon are you?” Magnus roared, furious, “How _dare_ you take the form of my dead boyfriend?!” Tears were streaming down his face, and Alec instantly wanted to wrap his arms around him. Small problem, though.

Struggling to breath, Alec met his lover’s eyes, “No, it’s me! Remember when you took me to India and you were wearing that _ridiculous_ hat and I pretended to hate it but it was quite obvious that I loved it-and then when we were in Paris on the Eiffel Tower and you told me you loved me for the first time…” Alec could feel the magic holding him down start to fade, and he dropped to the floor.

Gasping for breath, something suddenly crashed into him and then lips were pressed to his own.

It was nothing heated, no tongue or anything, just a simple kiss, but honestly, it felt like coming home. Alec knotted his hands through Magnus’s hair and pulled back when air became a necessity.

“How?” Magnus breathed, tears running down his cheeks like tiny rivers, “Oh my god, my angel, you came back to me…”

Alec laughed, “I have no idea what happened. Um,” he fiddled with his sleeves nervously, “Are-are you seeing somebody right now?”

Magnus shook his head, smiling sadly, “No. I tried, it just never felt right. Nobody was like you.”

Alec laughed again, giddy with happiness, “Also, something you should know, I think I’m a warlock now.”

“What?!” Magnus pulled away, surprise taking over every part of his features, “How do you know?”

Alec slowly let his glamour down, spreading his wings shyly, not sure how Magnus would react.

In proper light, Alec could see that along with the black, there were also a few silver and pale periwinkle feathers.

Magnus gasped, “They’re beautiful, Alec. I love you.”

Alec grinned, “I love you too.”

They could figure everything out later. But right now, Alec hadn’t been kissed in two hundred years. Magnus had some making up to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Magnus stared blankly at a speck of cat fur on the couch. Catarina rubbed comforting patterns on his hand over and over again. _

_ “Now I know why all those stupid mundanes came to me, begging for love potions,” Magnus raised his head a bit to meet his friend’s eyes, “At this point, I too would give anything to just make the pain go away.” He closed his eyes, tears gone and spent.  _

_ Catarina grimaced, “Magnus. When you love a mortal… and they pass… the pain only gets worse and worse, let me tell you. But, oh, Lilith, it is so worth it.” _

… 

_ Magnus refused to drink away his sorrows. He was stronger than that. Instead, he lounged on the balcony, silent tears seeping out of the corners of his eyes, and replayed videos of him and Alec over and over again.  _

_ Christmas. Jace hurled a snowball at him. Motivated by the sudden urge to protect his flawless makeup, a swirl of magic shoots out and shreds the ball to bits. Alec burst out laughing, the sound bringing a fresh wave of tears to Magnus’s eyes. Izzy, the one holding the camera, goes into a fit of giggles as Alec attacks his Magnus, pushing him into the snow and covering his boyfriend with the tiny particles of ice.  _

_ “ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD. YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT.” _

_ The video ends and Magnus squeezes his eyes shut. The only thing in his vision was a pair of striking blue eyes, lit up with childish joy. _

…

“This is Evelyn Isabelle Lightwood,” Magnus said, linking his arm through Alec’s. He laughed when Alec’s wings burst out of their glamour for the seventh time that day, “Izzy’s great-granddaughter. Half Seelie. Thanks to you, the Downworlders and Nephilim have pretty much merged into one race.”

The twelve year old was an exact replica of the energetic women Alec called his sister. Shyly, Evelyn extended a pale hand, “Evie.”

“She has your stunning cheekbones,” Magnus smiled.

“Hello,” Alec shook her hand and pulled her into a sudden hug, his wings coming out yet  _ again _ and wrapping themselves around the two. 

“Focus, Alexander. Glamour.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Is there anybody else?”

“My brother,” Evie murmured, “Jace Lightwood. Our grandfather was named after you, Mr. Alec. Alec Maxwell Lightwood.”

Alec closed his eyes for a second, a tear leaking out, “I’ll see them in heaven.”

“Can warlocks go to heaven?” Evie wiped the tear from his eye.

Alec’s eyes flicked open, “Of course. My blood doesn’t matter. Shouldn’t matter. It’s what you do with your life.”

Magnus smiled, “Dear, we should be going home for dinner. I know a great Mexican place near the loft.”

“Okay. And Evie?” Alec rose to his feet, glamouring his wings, “Life isn’t about finding yourself. It is about creating yourself. You’re going to be an amazing shadowhunter. Tell your brother I said hi when he comes back from his mission.

Evie hugged Alec again, “Mm. You’ll come back and visit, right?”

“Of course! But, ugh, you have Simon’s eyes. I was hoping to forget the rascal.”

Magnus laughed, “Oh come on, you love him, darling.”

They strolled out of the insitute hand in hand, and this time, not even one person paid them a glance of disgust. Alec smiled at the thought.

“You know,” Magnus said as they stepped through the portal, “Gay marriage is now legal in the Shadow World. We could get married in gold. So. Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the honor of being my husband?”

To his surprise, his response was a shove, “That was the  _ worst _ proposal in history!” Alec pulled him close, “And I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one-shot, but i couldnt resist
> 
> Discalimer: All characters belong to cc
> 
> Life isn’t about finding yourself. It is about creating yourself.  
> -The amazing talented wonderful amazing amazing amazing Troye Sivan  
> GO CHECK OUT HIS MUSIC

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for readingggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I should be updating my other works but this just came to mind on the car ride an I was like WHY NOT


End file.
